crack morning
by macaroon waffle
Summary: Pagi itu Shuuzou bertingkah aneh, mau tak mau Riko curiga. /NijiRiko


**kuroko no basuke** **(c) tadatoshi fujimaki**

 **crack morning (c) macaroon waffle a.k.a kusanagi mikan**

* * *

Pagi itu Riko menyibukkan dirinya di dapur, berkutat dengan alat-alat masak dan bahan makanan sederhana. Dia berniat membuat sarapan untuknya dan suaminya. Meski yah, dia tahu masakannya tidak enak-enak amat, tak pantas disandingkan dengan masakan Kagami atau mungkin Sakurai. Tapi Riko ingin membuatkan suaminya sarapan. Toh, rasa masakannya tidak seburuk masa sekolah dulu.

Lima belas menit berlalu dan dua potong _sandwich_ berhasil dibuat Riko. Sedikit gosong, tapi selebihnya bagus. Riko tersenyum bangga.

"Ternyata aku memang hebat!" pujinya pada dirinya sendiri. "Shuu pasti akan senang–eh, tunggu, kok dia belum turun juga?"

Menyadari kalau ruang makan masih kosong, Riko merasa ganjil. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh tepat. Seharusnya Shuuzou, suaminya, sudah berada di ruang makan. Terakhir Riko melihatnya dia sedang ada di kamar mandi, dan itu sudah setengah jam lalu. Masa iya mandinya selama itu?

Penasaran, Riko berjalan menaiki tangga, menuju kamar mereka.

"Shuu?" Riko membuka pintu kamar. Kosong, namun suara air di kamar mandi yang ada di kamar mereka menandakan kalau Shuuzou masih ada di sana. Mengernyit, Riko mendekati kamar mandi dan mengetuk pintunya. "Shuu? Kau masih di dalam?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Aneh. Riko mulai curiga.

"Shuu?" Riko memanggil sekali lagi. "Shuu? Aku buka pintunya, ya?"

Riko mengangkat tangannya untuk membuka pintu, namun tiba-tiba Shuuzou berseru dari dalam.

"JANGAN DIBUKA!"

"... eh? Shuu? Kenapa?"

"POKOKNYA JANGAN DIBUKA!"

Oke, ini aneh.

Pertama, Shuuzou tidak pernah berbicara kencang padanya, apalagi dengan nada sepanik itu.

Kedua, kenapa Shuuzou melarang Riko membuka pintu?

Pasti ada yang tidak beres.

"Shuu, kamu ngapain sih di dalam?" Riko bertanya sambil mendorong pintu kamar mandi. Sial, terkunci.

"B-bukan apa-apa! K-kamu sarapan saja duluan, nanti aku nyusul!"

Balasan Shuuzou justru membuat Riko semakin curiga. Wanita bersurai coklat itu menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi. "Shuu! Cepat buka pintunya! Kalau tidak nanti pintunya kubakar, lho!"

"JANGAN DIBAKAR, RIKO!"

"MAKANYA BUKA PINTUNYA, SHUU! KAMU MAU AKU BAKAR PINTUNYA ATAU KAMU BUKA SEKARANG JUGA?!"

Ancaman itu nampaknya efektif. Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara kunci dibuka dari dalam, disusul pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka sedikit. Riko tersenyum puas. Cepat-cepat ia dorong pintu itu demi mendapati Shuuzou–yang belum memakai apapun kecuali handuk yang dilingkarkan di pinggangnya–memunggungi dirinya.

"Shuu, sebenernya kamu kenapa, sih?" Riko memulai pembicaraan. "Kamu telat sarapan, kususul ke atas ternyata kamu masih di kamar mandi, terus kamu nggak mau kubuka pintunya, dan sekarang kamu malah memunggungi aku. Ada masalah apa, sih? Kamu bosan denganku jadinya masturbasi kelamaan di kamar mandi dan nggak mau diganggu?"

"Bukan itu!" Shuuzou terkesiap, nyaris balik badan namun batal. "Sumpah deh, Riko, aku bukannya lagi mas–pokoknya itu, bukan! Aku juga nggak bosan denganmu, tolong jangan mikir aneh-aneh."

"Ya terus kenapa?" Riko mencecar tidak sabar. "Kelakuanmu itu aneh banget, tahu, aneh!"

"Begini, sebenarnya, aku..."

"Apa?"

"Aku..."

"Kamu apa?!"

"Aku... malu."

... eh?

"Ma... lu?" Riko mengulang, tiba-tiba dia merasa indera pendengarannya sudah rusak. "Kamu... malu?"

Shuuzou mengangguk pelan. Dari belakang, Riko bisa lihat kalau telinganya memerah.

"... malu kenapa?"

Shuuzou menggeleng dramatis. Kepalanya tertunduk, digeleng kuat, dan kedua tangan mengepal. Persis seperti cewek SMA yang sudah dikecewakan pacarnya lalu pacarnya minta balikan.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, Riko! Harga diriku akan hancur kalau kau tahu kebenarannya!"

... ini cuma perasaan Riko atau Shuuzou memang alay sekali ya hari ini.

"Shuu," Riko berkata setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam sekalian berdoa supaya dia diberi kesabaran untuk menghadapi tingkah suaminya yang ajaib sekali. "Kalau boleh kubilang, kelakuanmu yang sekarang sudah cukup membuat harga dirimu hancur, lho."

Shuuzou seakan tertusuk panah imajiner.

"Kamu ada masalah apa sih, cerita aja ke aku, nggak usah malu begitu. Masa sama istri sendiri malu, sih. Apa kamu udah nggak percaya lagi sama aku?"

"Ya percaya dong, Sayang! Dari tadi kamu nuduhnya yang enggak-enggak terus, sih. Sekali-kali nuduh yang iya-iya, dong, biar 'iya-iya'-nya bisa dilakuin."

Entah kenapa tangan Riko gatal sekali ingin mencekik leher Shuuzou.

"Lagian kamu gitu, sok-sok rahasia," Riko menghela napas. "Sekarang kamu kasih tahu aku. Kamu kenapa malu?"

Hening sejenak.

"Kamu..." Shuuzou bersuara. "Janji nggak akan menertawakanku?"

"Iya, apaan sih?"

"Janji dulu!"

"IYA AKU JANJI, SHUU. SEKARANG KASIH TAHU KAMU TUH DARI TADI KENAPA."

Riko lama-lama emosi.

"... iya, deh."

Shuuzou balik badan, kepalanya masih menunduk. Riko mengernyit. Diperhatikannya Shuuzou dari ujung kaki sampai atas. Rasanya tidak ada yang aneh... Eh, tunggu.

"... poni kamu kenapa?" Riko bertanya, kernyitan di dahinya semakin dalam melihat bentuk poni Shuuzou yang... aneh.

"Ini semua salah Akashi!" adu Shuuzou.

"Akashi yang motong ponimu?"

Shuuzou menggeleng, lalu menunjuk gunting di lantai. "Aku yang motong."

"... terus kenapa kamu salahin Akashi."

"Gara-gara dia kemarin potong poni dan tambah ganteng, aku jadi ingin ikut-ikutan. Siapa tahu kegantenganku bertambah, kan. Tapi... tapi... aku nggak bisa motongnya," Shuuzou memasang raut wajah (sok) sedih, bukannya kasihan Riko malah merasa jijik. "... jadinya begini, deh."

Riko diam, tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Kamu pasti malu punya suami yang poninya aneh begini," Shuuzou berkata lagi. Suaranya terdengar lesu. Kali ini Riko merasa iba.

Ditatapnya poni baru Shuuzou lekat-lekat. Sebenarnya poni baru Shuuzou tidak aneh-aneh amat, sih. Hanya kependekan dan tidak rata, jadinya terlihat aneh, seperti rambut anak laki-laki yang kena razia rambut lalu dipotong paksa di sekolah.

Mungkin bisa dirapikan...?

"Shuu, sini," Riko berkata setelah memungut gunting di lantai. Ia menunjuk kursi hijau kecil di dekat _bathtub_. "Ayo duduk di sana."

Meski tak mengerti, Shuuzou tetap menuruti ucapan istrinya. Setelah ia duduk di sana, Riko berjongkok di hadapannya. Sebelum Shuuzou sempat bertanya, Riko keburu melakukan pekerjaannya, merapikan poni Shuuzou.

"Eh, Riko?"

"Diem. Nantinya nggak rata."

Shuuzou segera bungkam mendengar titah istrinya. Dia akhirnya berdiam diri, pasrah saja poninya digunting-gunting oleh Riko. Semoga saja bentuknya tidak tambah aneh. Oh, semoga saja.

"Hm... begini lebih mendingan, kan."

Tak sampai lima menit, Riko menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia memperhatikan poni Shuuzou sekali lagi, lalu mengangguk puas.

"Sudah...?" Shuuzou bertanya ragu.

Riko mengangguk. "Lihatlah di cermin."

Takut-takut Shuuzou mengintip cermin. Ia segera disambut pantulan dirinya yang kini sudah berponi baru. Tidak ada lagi poni berantakan tadi yang membuat wajahnya aneh. Riko sudah merapikannya, membuatnya terlihat lebih _baru_. Dalam artian positif, tentunya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Riko.

"... bagus," Shuuzou mengangguk, sebuah senyum terbit di wajahnya. "Bagus. Aku tidak tahu kamu berbakat jadi tukang pangkas rambut, Riko."

"Yah, aku belajar sedikit dari Hyuuga-kun," Riko tersenyum. "Sudah tidak rewel lagi soal ponimu, kan?"

"Tidak, tidak! Justru aku senang sekali!" Shuuzou berucap dengan wajah berseri-seri. Ia benar-benar senang. Shuuzou berlari kecil menghampiri Riko dan mendekap tubuh kecil itu dengan sayang. "Terima kasih. Kau istri terbaik," ucapnya disusul kecupan hangat puncak kepala Riko.

Wajah Riko menghangat mendengar ucapan Shuuzou. Dia tersenyum, senyum kecil, namun benar-benar tulus. Dia balas memeluk Shuuzou dan berbisik, "kau juga suami terbaik, meski kadang kau menjengkelkan."

Shuuzou tertawa pelan. Tawanya terdengar merdu di telinga Riko. "Biar begitu kau tetap sayang padaku, kan?"

"Shuuzou bodoh."

Shuuzou tertawa semakin keras. Dia tahu ada " _aku sayang padamu_ " di balik kata-kata Riko. Dengan itu, Shuuzou mengeratkan pelukannya pada Riko. Dia menikmati setiap detiknya saat ia mendekap tubuh itu, tubuh wanita yang sangat dicintainya. Shuuzou ingin waktu berhenti supaya ia bisa mendekap Riko selamanya seperti ini.

Sayangnya, suasana romantis itu harus terputus karena ucapan Riko.

"Shuu, bukankah hari ini kau harus kerja?"

"..."

"..."

"ASTAGA, AKU LUPA!" Shuuzou melepaskan pelukannya, lalu buru-buru berlari keluar dari kamar mandi. "SIAL, SUDAH JAM DELAPAN KURANG LIMA BELAS! MATI AKU DIBUNUH AKASHI!"

Suara Shuuzou disusul suara rusuh lainnya membuat Riko tak bisa menahan senyum. Ia geleng-geleng kepala, tak habis pikir dengan tingkah Shuuzou. Suaminya itu kadang bisa jadi orang terbodoh sedunia, namun di lain hari ia bisa jadi pria keren dengan kharisma selangit.

Tapi mau jadi seperti apapun Shuuzou, bagi Riko dia tetaplah Shuuzou yang ia cintai.

Suara keramik yang beradu disusul teriakan Shuuzou dari lantai bawah membuyarkan lamunan Riko. Ia menghela napas, kemudian tersenyum.

"Hahh... Kurasa aku harus membantunya."

 **FIN**

* * *

 **a/n:  
**

jujur ini awalnya AkaMomo, terus nggak sreg saya ganti NijiMomo, terus lama-lama karakter Satsuki kok kayaknya mirip Riko yaudah saya ganti /sampah

Gatau kenapa sampe bikin pair ini, jujur saya nggak ngeship, kepikiran gitu aja dan voila! Jadi /dibuang

Saya tau ini gaje tapi yah buat yang udah berkunjung boleh dong kritik saran komentarnya. Saya terima ikhlas lahir batin kok /nyet

Makasih yaa udah berkunjung apalagi baca sampai tamat, saya seneng hehehe.

Salam,

Mikan


End file.
